warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crippling Ice: Clearing Mist
I have absolutely nothing to say about this, except for "Muahahaha!" Chapter 1- Traveling- Nightsong Nightsong charged through the forest, making her way to Moonpool. Skypaw and Thistletail flanked her. Nightsong stopped near the lake, holding her tail up for the two to halt. Slowly, she crept along the edge, making sure she didn't trespass. She scented the air continuosly, making sure no attackers lurked in the bushes. The only thing she could smell was Greenleaf and prey. She continued creeping along the side of the lake, water lapping at her paws. A bush rustled. Nightsong stopped and perked her ears, as did Skypaw and Thistletail. They all looked at the bush, expecting a pair of eyes, a slash of claws, then Starclan. They all watched nervously, shooting glances at eachother every now and then. Nightsong approached slowly. "Who's there?" A squirrel darted out of the bush, looked at Nightsong, and ran. Nightsong got hot with embarresment. She looked at Skypaw and Thistletail, who were laughing nervously. They continued on in silence. But there was something else there. Nightsong felt like she was being watched. She would think she saw a pair of eyes, and then they would be gone. She kept going, shooting weary glances in all directions. Thistletail yowled from behind her. She saw him standing there, but Skypaw was gone. "Thistletail! Get next to me!" Nightsong yowled. She didn't know if Skypaw had wandered off or been captured. "What happened?" "She- she was right there! I swear, she was following me, and then she was just gone! I heard a rustle, a thump, then she just disappeared!" "Calm down." Nightsong was panicing as well. "Do you scent anything?" "I scent..." he walked over towards the bush near where Skypaw had disappeared, "Riverclan!" Nightsong flicked her tail. Iceleaf. "Follow the scent." Chapter 2- Cover of Night- Skypaw Skypaw opened her eyes and looked around. It was pitch black. She could only see silhouettes. Some bushes, trees, rocks, water... Wait, water? She squinted her eyes, then realized she was almost at the Riverclan border. The river seemed to be getting closer. Wait, I'm moving! Skypaw looked to her side and saw she was being dragged by her scruff. I... I can't feel anything! She tried to see who her captor was, but it was to dark. She began thrashing around, trying to get away. "Let go of me!" The cat holding her looked startled. Skypaw hit the ground and tried to run, but searing pain shot through her leg. She collapsed with an angry hiss. "So, are you trying to get away?" She remembered that voice. She heard it during the battle... Retreat! We have what we want! "Iceleaf.." Skypaw whimpered the name. "Yes," Iceleaf flicked her tail in annoyance. "Now, you can't run. You can't get away. Play nice, and I won't hurt you anymore." Skypaw lowered her gaze. She really couldn't get away. Suddenly, she heard voices. Iceleaf and the other cat looked in the direction of the noise. "What is it?" The first voice asked. "I thought I heard something from over there!" The other replied. "Longclaw, split up. You take her." Iceleaf motioned at Skypaw. Skypaw suddenly recognized the voice. Her mind was swimming in confusion, but it was clearing faster. "That's Nights-" Everything went black. Chapter 3- Seperation- Leopardspot "No, it's not set properly. I'll fix it. It might be painful, and I don't see any poppy seeds. Brace yourself." Blackleaf starting using his good forepaw to fix Leopardspot's break. Leopardspot winced as he pressed on her bruised and battered leg. "Hey!" Leopardspot looked up. "What are you doing, medicine cat?" It was Iceleaf. "I'm fixing the bone you broke." Blackleaf replied simply. "You need to show more respect for somebody who could kill you here and now. Aren't you afraid of dying?" Iceleaf questioned him. Blackleaf looked up from his work and stared at Iceleaf. "I'm not afraid for myself, only my clan. If I die, I'll go to Starclan." Iceleaf walked over to Blackleaf and grabbed his scruff in her teeth. She dragged him to the opposite side of the tree, where he couldn't reach Leopardspot or Fireclaw. "We can't have any of you walking away, can we?" She looked over at Leopardspot. "Did he finish your leg?" Leopardspot remained silent. "Answer me!" Iceleaf growled. She smacked Leopardspot with her paw. "I don't know." Blood trickled out of her mouth. "Oh well. Better safe than sorry." Iceleaf brought her paw down on Leopardspot's bloody foreleg. A snap echoed in the tree. Leopardspot yowled. The form of another cat appeared in the entrance. "Oh, good, Longclaw. Bring her in." Longclaw dragged in another cat, smaller, and threw her in next to Leopardspot and Fireclaw. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Am I... Dead?" She whispered, staring in disbelief at Leopardspot, lying on the ground breathing quickly, Fireclaw, who was glaring at Iceleaf with a burning gaze, then at Blackleaf, who laid still. "No," said Iceleaf, "But you'll wish you were." Be sure to read the next installment, Starry Nights! Category:Fan Fictions